


Stilinski Investigations

by Chaz746



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, BAMF Stiles, Demons, Golems, Los Angeles, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Season/Series 05, Scott is a Bad Friend, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Leaves, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Vampires, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaz746/pseuds/Chaz746
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been 6 years since Stiles left Beacon Hills and all the drama that comes with being Scott's friend. In Los Angeles the supernatural is in disarray and old nightmares return to plague Stiles. Along the way old and new friends alike help him realize there just dreams. Are they just dreams ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Promo

THE COPYRIGHTS OF THIS SHOW BELONG TO JEFF DAVIS, MTV, & VIACOM. THE SPELLS AND ABILITIES BELONG TO CHARMED & WARNER BROS. ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT AND THE ORIGINAL CHARCTERS.

Stilinski Investigations Fanfic

MAIN CAST:  
*Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski  
*Colton Haynes as Jackson Whittemore  
*Annalynne McCord as Olivia Boudreaux  
*Josh Hutcherson as Lucas Kane  
*Maia Mitchell as Isabella Kane  
*Nat Wolff as Ryan Varner  
*Victoria Justice as Felicia Stone  
*Selena Gomez as Madison Ramirez

RECURRING CAST:  
*Harrison Ford as Alexander Crawford  
*Susan Sarandon as Elizabeth Crawford  
*Charisma Carpenter as Danielle Kane  
*Greg Vaughan as Jacob Kane  
*Gideon Emery as Deucalion  
*Michelle Pfeiffer as Ilene Boudreaux  
*Brooklyn Beckham as Evan Daniels  
*Zendaya Coleman as Rebecca Harper  
*Brant Daugherty as Gabriel Howard  
*Lucy Hale as Rosalie Crawford  
*Josh Holloway as Sebastian  
*Nestor Carbonell as Detective Figueroa  
*Joanna “JoJo” Levesque as Coroner Kelly Blackthorn

GUEST CAST:  
*Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski  
*Joey Honsa as Claudia Stilinski  
*JR Bourne as Chris Argent  
*Holland Roden as Lydia Martin  
*Daniel Sharman as Isaac Lahey  
*Charlie Carver as Ethan  
*Joseph Morgan as Klaus Mikaelson

SPECIES & ABILITIES:  
*Stiles Stilinski: Warlock (Deflection, Telepathy, Electrokinesis, Teleportation); Martial Arts Expert  
*Jackson Whittemore: Beta Werewolf  
*Olivia Boudreaux: Human; Huntress; Weapons Expert, Martial Arts Expert, Favors The Sai  
*Lucas Kane: Beta Werewolf  
*Isabella Kane: Witch (Molecular Immobilization & Molecular Combustion)  
*Nat Wolff: Human  
*Felicia Stone: Empath (Emotional Manipulation, Empathetic Inundation)  
*Madison Ramirez: Seer (Clairvoyance , Precognition, Visual Linking); Hand to Hand Combat  
*Alexander Crawford: Human  
*Elizabeth Crawford: Witch (Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Telepathy)  
*Ilene Boudreaux: Human; Huntress; Weapons Expert, Martial Arts Expert  
*Danielle Kane: Witch (Pyrokinesis, Cryokinesis, Electrokinesis)  
*Jacob Kane: Alpha Werewolf  
*Evan Daniels: Beta Werewolf  
*Rebecca Harper: Beta Werewolf  
*Gabriel Howard: Druid Emissary  
*Rosalie Crawford: Assassin/Witch; (Invisibility & Force Fields) Weapons Expert, Martial Arts Expert 

ANTAGONISTS:  
*Will Yun Lee as Lee Yoshimura: Leader of Elite group of Assassins called "The Black Alliance"  
*Kelly Hu as Wei Lin: Lee Yoshimura's Bodyguard & Member of "The Black Alliance"  
*David Gandy as Giovanni Hartwell: Dark Sorcerer & Member of "The Black Alliance"  
*Jason David Frank as Phantor: Necromancer & Member of "The Black Alliance"  
*Demi Moore as Ursula Vanderbilt: Dark Alchemist & Member of "The Black Alliance"  
*Dylan O'Brien as Void Stiles  
*Crystal Reed as Dark Allison  
*Max Carver as Dark Aidan 

CHARACTER RELATIONS:  
*Alexander & Elizabeth Crawford are the parents to Deucalion, Claudia Stilinski, & Danielle Kane; grandparents to Rosalie Crawford, Stiles Stilinski, Lucas & Isabella Kane.  
*Ilene Boudreaux is the grandmother to Olivia Boudreaux

ALLEGIANCES AS FOLLOWS:

KANE PACK:  
*Jacob Kane: Alpha  
*Danielle Kane: Alpha's Mate  
*Lucas Kane: First Beta, Alpha's First Cub  
*Isabella Kane: Alpha's Second Cub  
*Jackson Whittemore: Beta  
*Evan Daniels: Beta  
*Rebecca Harper: Beta  
*Gabriel Howard: Kane Pack Druid Emissary 

CRAWFORD COVEN:  
*Elizabeth Crawford: Matriarch  
*Danielle Kane  
*Stiles Stilinski  
*Isabella Kane  
*Rosalie Crawford

STILINSKI INVESTIGATIONS  
*Stiles Stilinski: Co-Owner of Stilinski Investigations, Private Investigator  
*Ryan Varner: Co-Owner of Stilinski Investigations, Hacker  
*Lucas Kane: Private Investigator  
*Jackson Whittemore: Lawyer  
*Madison Ramirez: Legal Aide  
*Felicia Stone: Historian Researcher  
*Isabella Kane: Secretary 

 

PLOT: It has been 6 years since Stiles left Beacon Hills and all the drama that comes with being Scott's friend. In Los Angeles the supernatural is in disarray and old nightmares return to plague Stiles. Along the way old and new friends alike help him realize there just dreams. Are they just dreams ?  
Background Info: After Scott and the Pack chooses to believe Theo over him, Stiles decides it would better if he distances himself from the pack. He goes to see Peter Hale in Eichen House to get some insight. Peter helps him realize that "You can't always run from the darkness because it always hides in the light". So he decides to pack up everything and move to Los Angeles.  
T  
he First Chapter will be an Intro into how Stiles has lived in Los Angeles and what he has made of himself and how the first case starts.

Please Review & Update

Chaz746


	2. The Beginnings Where Its At

THE COPYRIGHTS OF THIS SHOW BELONG TO JEFF DAVIS, MTV, & VIACOM. THE ELEMENTS OF CERTAIN SCENES BELONG TO CHARMED & WARNER BROS. ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT AND THE ORIGINAL CHARCTERS.

Stilinski Investigations Chapter 1: The Beginning Is Where It’s At

It’s been 6 years since I have step foot in Beacon Hills and life never gets easy. My own best friend threw me aside when a psychopath told him I killed someone. He made my own friends and father turn their back on me. After everything we’ve been through Scott of all people didn’t trust me. When the dust settled and they realized what happened, my faith in my friends wasn’t the same. All the drama we faced: Kate Argent, Gerard Argent, Deucalion and his Alpha Pack, The Darach, The Nogitsune that possessed me, the Dead pool Assassins, and finally the biggest storm The Dread Doctors. Let us not forget the mastermind who made the pack fall apart. Theo Raeken.

It’s kind of sad that when they saw who he really was the only people that apologized for not believing me were my dad, Lydia, Parrish, Deaton, & Melissa McCall. Where was Scott you’re asking? At that point I didn’t care anymore all I knew was that it was time for me to move on with my life. First I had to see Peter Hale and get some closure with Beacon Hills. So I went to go visit him in Eichen House, the place still gave me the creeps

**_(Flashback Begins)_ **

_**“What do I deserve to gain such an audience from the likes of you Stiles” Peter Hale said with a sadistic grin. Peter look close to death, considering that he should be dead it was understatement. Stiles looked at the werewolf with such disdain but he had questions to ask. “I’m leaving Beacon Hills and since the beginning there was always something that bothered me. It was what you said to me the night we were looking for Derek and Scott” stated Stiles.** _

_**Peter slowly stood up and walked towards the barrier between him and Stiles. “When I first met you Stiles I knew you would be the catalyst between black and white. You are the one that straddles the line Stiles. I admire that about you Stiles, no matter how much pain and suffering you and your friends go through you always seem to emerge victorious. After being possessed by the Nogitsune you pushed everyone away to safe distance” Peter says grimly.** _

_**Stiles becomes exasperated with Peter’s long statement and raise his voice “What’s your point you’re getting at? Don’t get me wrong I love your grand theory about me but I’m here for some answers”. Peter sighs then looks directly into Stiles eyes and sees the pain, grief, but most of all he sees the spark. The part of Stiles that’s always kept him from giving up even when the odds were against him. Darkness.** _

_**“My point is that you can’t always run from the darkness because it always hides in the light. Good luck where ever you go Stiles because you will need it” Peter states.** _

**_Stiles really look at wolf and began to say “Maybe when they let you out of here you could look me up in L.A. You never really got the chance to grieve your family and move on with your life. I could help you if you are willing but if not I wish you well Peter. Stiles turned and walked away with Peter staring as he turned the corner._ **

_**(Flashback Ends)** _

When I finally left Beacon Hills My dad had planned a farewell dinner for me. The people that were supposed to be there all came. Lydia told me she’s leaving for Boston in the fall. Deaton gave me some info on the supernatural in L.A. Parrish said he was gonna help Melissa watch over my dad. Most of all, my dad gave me mom’s wedding ring. His most prized possession that he has from her. He told me that my mom is always going to be watching me.

After everything winded down Scott came over and we finally aired everything out.

_**(Flashback Begins)** _

**_“Goodnight everyone and thanks again” Stiles said as he closed the door. With everyone gone Stiles turned off all the lights on the first floor and headed to his room. When he turned on the light he saw Scott standing in the middle of his room. To Stiles it was like staring at something you once had and didn’t need anymore. For once in his life he didn’t want Scott in his life._ **

**_“So you’re really leaving and you weren’t going to tell me. Tell your best friend that you were moving on with your life” Scott said with red glowing eyes._ **

**_Stiles laughed at Scott’s statement and said “In order for me to tell you what’s going on in my life you have to be around. Instead my best friend, No my brother believes a guy you haven’t seen in years that I killed someone. Without asking me what really happened you jumped to conclusions so excuse me for thinking Scott that you would actually listen.”_ **

**_Scott’s eyes stopped glowing red and he looked at Stiles with a kicked puppy look. Stiles walked towards his bed and sat down. Scott smelled the emotions rolling off his best friend: Anger, Pain, Happiness, and Contempt. The last one worried Scott cause he wondered what Stiles was thinking about._ **

**_Scott sat down next to Stiles on the bed and stared at the side of his head._ **

**_“Listen I’m an idiot and I know this isn’t the first time but were still best friends right? Right Stiles. You are still my friend right?” Scott asks desperately._ **

**_“I don’t know if I can still be your friend Scott. You are always looking for the good in people. Don’t get me wrong that’s one of the qualities I like about you.”_ **

**_Scott smiles at Stiles at that statement but it disappears after Stiles continues._ **

**_“But then again it can be your downfall need I remind you of Matt Daehler. When I told you something was wrong with him you didn’t believe me then cause your head was too far up Allison’s ass. I realized back then that i was never a priority for you and i was fine with it then, but now i need to separate myself from you and the pack. To find myself without the great Scott McCall" Stiles tells his friend with tears trailing down his face._ **

**_Scott realized ever since he became a werewolf Stiles has always been in the background. He always chose Allison, Isaac, and now Kira over him. Now that everything has died down again this time Stiles is the one who is leaving._ **

**_“So where do we go from here? I mean where do we stand as friends?” Scott asked._ **

**_“I forgive you for all the mistakes that have happened between us but I need space from you. I don't know how to be your friend anymore because the trust we had is no longer there. So from here on out we can't be friends” Stiles stated wiping the tears from his face. Stiles looked at his once best friend on last time before walking out the room._ **

**_Scott watched as Stiles slowly got off his bed and walked out of his bedroom. He didn’t things were this bad; and now his actions have made him lose his best friend. Scott  jumps out the window howling into the night for the loss of longtime friendship._ **

_**(Flashback Ends)** _

Now in L.A it’s my time to find my place within the darkness of others. To help those who can’t help themselves. Without the Pack, New City, New Drama New Friends same BS.

 

**Present Time**

RING! RING! RING! An arm reaches for a cell phone on the night stand. “This is Stilinski” Stiles said waiting for a response.

“Wake your ass up we got a case and you’re not going to like this one” a female voice stated.

Stiles groaned and then said “Isabella I’ll be in the office within the hour get everyone else up to speed and leave the file on my desk”.

“You got it Stiles and you should call your dad sometime today. He said it was important and for you to call him” Isabella said before he hung up.

Stiles pushed the covers off of his body and stood off his bed. Stiles stretched his arms over his head then finally headed towards the bathroom to start his day

An hour later Stiles came out of his bedroom dressed putting his trench coat on over his suit. He walked towards his apartment door ready to leave and suddenly stopped. A second later a warlock appears in Stiles living room.

Stiles spun around quickly while the warlock threw a dagger towards him. When Stiles faced towards the warlock he raised his left arm and aimed it toward him. An arc of lightning shot out of his hand and blasted the man making him scream as he was electrocuted with the lightning.

While he was stunned Stiles picked up the dagger and walk slowly towards the twitching warlock. “I don’t have time for this so I’m going to have to make this quick” Stiles stated with a smirk. Stiles plunged the dagger into the warlock’s chest making him burst into a pile of ashes.

Stiles stood up and dusted himself off and hurriedly left his apartment locking it in the process. As he headed towards the elevator, an elderly woman opened her door and asked “Did you hear screaming young man it was quite loud?”

“It was my TV mam, the volume was pretty loud. I’m sorry for the noise” Stiles said with a small grin. The Elevator opened and Stiles entered while his neighbor was telling him to have a good day as the doors closed behind him.

 

**Time Skip**

Jackson watches as the office doors open and Stiles strides into the main office room looking wrinkled. “Jeez Stilinski ever heard of an iron?” Jackson teases with his mouth in a coffee mug.

Stiles waves his middle finger as he walks towards his office door and walked towards his desk and saw a manila folder named “ _Evan Daniels_ ”.

Stiles began to hang his jacket up when a girl with dark brown hair knocks on his door. “What is it now Isabella I was almost killed again this morning”.

"When are any of us not being killed? Isabella questions with a grin as she walks further into the office.

"So what monster of the week are we dealing with now? I hope its not another phantom, a demon . or any other thing that goes bump in the night.

 Isabella rolls her eyes at Stiles comment, and begins to look at her tablet and said “Well did you open the file because the kid is in LAPD custody. Allegedly he killed his parents because he was covered in their blood. The weird thing about the entire situation is that they were clawed inside out”.

Stiles slowly opens the file and see the photos from the crime scene and see the claw marks in the corpse. "Is the boy a werewolf Isabella?" Stiles asks

"Ryan checked the database and the entire family are, or was werewolves."

Stiles stands up and picks up the folder and walks out of his office with Isabella following him. "Tell everyone to meet me in the conference room. I need to speak to Jackson real quick alone". Isabella nods and walks off in search of the other co-workers.

Jackson watches as Stiles faces towards him and with a grim expression on his face. Stiles then motions for Jackson to follow him as Stiles walks away. When Jackson catchs up to him he asks " Whats going on Stilinski"?

“We’ve got a situation and I’m gonna need for you to represent this case before the District attorneys get involved. Luke and I are heading to the scene of the crime while you represent our client. We will go more into detail when the team joins us.” Stiles tells the lawyer.

When they enter the conference room the rest of the team was sitting down waiting for them.

"Ok we've got a case so here is what were gonna do Jackson is heading down to the station while me and Lucas are gonna investigate the scene of the crime. Odds are the LAPD arent going to find what were looking for." Stiles says.

He then turns to a man typing fast on the computer "Ryan you gonna need to stay here and let us know whats going on. Felicia and Isabella you guys help him as much as you can. Before you guys do that make sure the vault is ready."

When Stiles finishes talking everyone leaves the room except Jackson and a man in a tailored suit. The man in the tailored suit then says "So whose car are we taking".

"Shut up Luke come on" Stiles puts his hand on Luke's shoulder and they disappear from the room.

Jackson shakes his head and walks out of the room closing the door. As the door closes a shadow moves across the room.

 

*SO THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS CHAPTER ONE IS FINISHED AND CHAPTER TWO WILL BE UP HOPEFULLY BEFORE JULY

*THE CASE HAS BEGUN AND IT’S ONLY GOING TO GET BETTER. THE PLOT WILL START TO ADD UP IN THE COMING CHAPTERS

*CHARACTERS WILL BE MORE DEVELOPED

*FLASHBACKS ARE GOING TO OCCUR IN EVERY CHAPTER.

So please Follow, Favorite, Review, & Give your honest opinion

Chaz746

 

 

 

 


	3. Reliving Nightmares

THE COPYRIGHTS OF THIS SHOW BELONG TO JEFF DAVIS, MTV, &; VIACOM. THE ELEMENTS OF CERTAIN SCENES BELONG TO CHARMED &; WARNER BROS. ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT AND THE ORIGINAL CHARCTERS.

 

Stilinski Investigations Chapter 2: Reliving Nightmares

 

(Daniel’s Residence)

Stiles and Luke appeared in an alleyway across the street from the scene of the crime. “Can you sense anything around us”? Stiles asked.

Luke eyes glowed yellow; letting his inner wolf senses take over. As soon as he focused on the house a wave of emotions such as death, fear, and glee hit him all at once. The last one shocked him, mostly cause who feels glee when there around death.

“You are not gonna like this Stiles but the emotions I’m feeling and sensing are not good. Someone was feeling a lot of positive emotions when they killed these people. It’s like they were happy they were killing these victims for whatever reason. My inner wolf is kinda creeped out about it” Lucas said.

“Let’s go check out the scene of the crime and get some analysis on what we’re dealing with” stiles stated. Luke nodded and followed Stiles as they crossed the street. Stiles felt like he was going through déjà vu with this situation. It reminded him of the nogitsune, how it loved the thrill to inflict pain on others. That feeling was something Stiles never wanted to feel that again.

As they were crossing the street they saw police cars blocking the entrance to the front of the house. News reporters were standing around facing cameras and giving detail info on what occurred tonight. Stiles shook his head at them. They were always looking for the next story to keep their careers alive no matter who it affected. It pissed him off but he had other things such as work to do.

Before they could reach the crime scene Stiles phone rang. "Go for Stilinski" He answered.

"Is that how you answer all your phone calls love?" Stiles grinned as he heard the English voice reply.

"I'm sorry let me start all over. Hi Klaus, when are you coming back to L.A.?" Stiles asked while Lucas shook his head at his cousin.

"Tonight actually and I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me?" Klaus asked.

Stiles was smiling over the thought of going to dinner with Klaus. It had been a while since he had seen the hybrid. "I'll see if I can fit you in. You of all people should know I am a very busy man not unlike yourself" Stiles told Klaus.

"Well don't keep me waiting long Love or I might snatch you from whatever case your doing. I'm boarding my jet now ill call you when I land, bye Love" Klaus said before hanging up.

Stiles put his phone back in his pocket and walked towards the scene of the crime with Lucas in tow.When he reached the entrance of the home a man came towards him and said “well, well, well if it isn’t Stilinski showing up. I knew you would appear sooner than later.

“Detective Figueroa still an ass I see” Stiles said walking pass the angered detective. Lucas grinned while watching his cousin antagonize the detective. Detective Figueroa and Stiles had a mutual relationship, Stiles pisses him off and they banter the entire time until Stiles leaves the scene. Personally Lucas thought there was some underlying sexual tension between the two.

Detective Figueroa followed the two men inside of the house and watched as Stilinski put on gloves. “You better not tamper with anything or else” said Figueroa.

Stiles looked around the living room and saw claw marks on the wood floor, blood slathered all over the walls, shards of glass everywhere with furniture flipped around. Stiles noticed the bodies in the middle of the room. Stiles scoffed at the remark and began to examine the claw marks on the victim’s body. The claw marks extended from the lower abdomen to the right shoulder blade across. The marks were deep enough to see the inside of the bodies. The weird thing about this was, that the bodies were clawed on opposite sides and they matched clean cut marks.

While Stiles was looking over the bodies, Luke began searching around the house for clues. With the living room crowded with detectives and coroners Luke gave a Stiles a nod of his head letting him know he was gonna check out the rest of the house. Luke headed upstairs and walked down a hallway. As he was walking further down the hallway he saw each room he passed looked like it was ransacked. As Lucas was about to go back downstairs a distinct scent caught his attention. The scent led to a door that was closed. The emotions he felt in the alleyway were coming from that room. Lucas turned around to see if anyone followed him and then continued to the door.

When he opened the door a man was standing in the room going through a bedside draw and the scent was coming from him. The man looked up towards Luke and grinned. “I was wondering when you and your associate would notice me up here. Now it seems were at an impasse so what are we going to do?” the mysterious man asked. A split second later the man appeared in front of Luke and backhanded him threw the doorway. Lucas was pissed off and this guy was taunting him so he stood and flex his fingers and shifted. The man smirked and said "Come here boy I've got a treat for you". Lucas growled with eyes glowing gold and lunged towards the man.

Stiles looked up at the ceiling from downstairs and felt Luke needed his help. “Detective I’m going to the bathroom don’t touch anything” Stiles said. Detective Figueroa stuck up the middle finger as an answer.

Upstairs Luke had kicked the mysterious man in the face but said man didn’t feel it. The man laughed and punched Luke in the stomach causing him to bleed. When stiles got up the stairs he saw Luke go flying into a wall, then a man walked towards where Luke was but instead of heading to Luke he turned to Stiles. “The infamous Stiles Stilinski that I’ve heard so much about. Well your reputation speaks volumes but the only problem I have with you is the company you keep.” The man said. Stiles walked toward the man until he stood directly in front of him. “Who are you and why are you here”? Stiles asked.

“My master wanted to make ends meet and as for my name it is Sebastian. Now if you’ll excuse me I have a werewolf to kill.” Sebastian stated. Sebastian turned around and jumped out of the hallway window.

Stiles faced towards Luke to see he was slowly healing. “Hey you okay to stand up?” Luke slowly starts to stand while holding on to the wall for support. When Lucas was somewhat steady he faced Stiles with a grimace look.

"Stiles that guy was no ordinary person he was a vampire not just any kind of vampire. His strength was on a whole different level compared to normal ones" Lucas stated. Then Lucas looked around the hallway and sees broken furniture lying around and see crack all in the foundations of the walls. "How are we going to explain the damage up here?" Lucas asked.

"Well first you go in that room and see what Sebastian was looking for. I'm going to call Jackson and see if he can check to see if our client is safe" Stile says.

 

(Police Precinct Parking Lot)

Jackson locked the doors to his car and made his way to the elevator when his phone began to ring. He saw it was Stiles and answered "I Just reached the station what's going on now Stilinski?"

"I'm gonna need for you to stall the D.A. for as long as you can. Luke just got attacked by a vampire sneaking into the Daniel's home searching for something. I examined the bodies and they don’t match werewolf claws and Luke thinks this vampire killed them. We are gonna try to track him down and then head back to the office. Keep me posted on what’s going on. We will be there soon" Stiles said hanging up.

Jackson groaned at the thought of vampires being involved with the case. Ever since Jackson has known about the supernatural things in life haven't been easy. After he left Beacon Hills and went to London he met a pack there and they helped him control his inner wolf but he still felt broken. So he finished high school and went to Oxford University and studied Law. The only reason he came back to America was because of Stiles. He remembers that clearly as if it was only yesterday:

 

_**(Flashback Begins)** _

_**Jackson Whittemore had graduated from Oxford a month ago and lately things just weren't looking up for him. He had an interview with one of the most prestigious law firms in all of London and he blew it. So he went to get coffee and then this thunderstorm came out of nowhere. So here Jackson was sitting in a coffee shop staring out the window watching the rain fall when and old acquaintance walked through the door with a smug grin.** _

_**Jackson looked up and his eyes nearly fell out of his head when he saw Stiles Stilinski at the counter ordering a cup of coffee. He still looked like a spaz in Jackson opinion but he seemed different. Stiles took a sip of his coffee and faced towards Jackson and smiled. He picked up his cup and walked to Jackson's table and sat down in front of him.** _

_**"How've you been Jackson?" Stiles said.** _

_**For once in his life Jackson smiled genuinely at Stiles "Like crap" he responded.** _

_**"I heard you graduated from Oxford so that must have been exciting so it can't all be bad" Stiles replied.** _

_**"How did you know I graduated from Oxford. The only one who knows is Danny and even then we speak like once a month. What are you even doing in London anyway Stilinski" Jackson asked.** _

_**"I have my sources Jackson and for a while now I've been watching everyone who left Beacon hills. Keeping tabs on each and everyone just incase they need help. As for what I'm doing in London I was meeting with an old friend to build contacts. You see I have started my own Private Investigation Firm in Los Angeles and I work with a lot of high profile clients. Also some of our clients are supernatural and I have my friends and family working with me. So I'm looking for a lawyer to join my roster and your name popped up in my index. I thought what the hell let me give him a chance since no has ever given him one" Stiles answered while taking a sip of his coffee.** _

_**"I don't want your charity" Jackson stated with a glare.** _

_**Stiles finished his coffee and looked at Jackson with a serious face "Listen you ass this isn't charity, I actually want you to work with me. I ve done my research on you since you left Beacon Hills. I don't just hire any random on the street. I want the best and you are the one I want" Stiles exclaimed making everyone in the coffee shop turn towards them.** _

_**Stiles stood up and pulled out a card and placed it on the table. "Look I feel you would be a great asset to me and my team. I'm leaving London in a few days and I'm hoping ill see you at the airport. So here is my card and hopefully you'll think about it" Stiles said walking away. Jackson picked up the card and looked at it:** _

_**STILES STILINSKI** _

_**STILINSKI INVESTIGATIONS** _

_**LOS ANGELES, UNITED STATES of AMERICA** _

_**(Flashback Ends)** _

 

The elevator doors open leading Jackson to the main desk. He looked at the officer and asked" Hello my name is Jackson Whittemore and I'm looking for my client Evan Daniels do you know which room he is in?"  

"He is in interrogation room 3" the officer answered.

Jackson walked down the hallway and heard muffled yelling. As he walked further he saw the yelling came from interrogation room 3, so he opened the door.

When he got to the interrogation room he saw The District Attorney and two detectives questioning his client.

“If you tell us what happened we can get you a plea deal. Only if you can cooperate with us Mr. Evans” The District Attorney said.

Jackson watched as Evan was shaking in his seat at all the questions being asked. He tapped the glass and all the men in the room saw him and slowly gathered themselves as he entered the room. “My client is not to be asked any questions until we have reviewed everything.” Jackson stated with a smug face.

The Two Detectives glared at Jackson as they left the room with the District attorney trailing after them. Evan breathed a sigh of relief before looking at Jackson to ask “Are you really here to help me? Jackson nods and Evan begins to continue but Jackson cuts him off and says “In order for me to help you I need for you to explain exactly what happened and by the way I know you’re a werewolf. So you don’t have to hide all of the details”.

“Well I had just woke up that morning getting ready for school like I normally do. I was heading downstairs to get breakfast when I heard screaming from the living room. I run downstairs and I see a man ripping my parents apart with his claws. I was stunned that he could kill to werewolves without breaking a sweat. When he notices me he instantly appears in my face and knocks me unconscious.” Evan states while shaking in his seat.

Jackson could smell the fear wafting off the boy in waves. The boy reminded him of Isaac and it brought back bad memories of the time when he was the kanima. Those were memories that did not need to surface at this moment.

"What happened when you woke up Evan?" Jackson asked.

Evan continues “When I woke up the man who from earlier had covered me in my parents blood and the police were banging on the door. I was mostly in shock when the police came in the house. So when I tried to explain what had happened some detective didn’t even listen to a word I said and here I am. Please you got to get me out of here.” Evan pleaded.

Jackson was about to say something when all of the lights in the room cutoff.

“What’s happening?” Evan asked.

Jackson pulled out his phone and dialed Stilinski Investigations

 

(Stilinski Investigations)

Isabella was sitting at her desk typing up a memo for Stiles when the office phone started to ring. Isabella saw that the caller ID read Jackson so she picked up.

“Jackson what do you need?” Isabella asked.

“I need for you to tell Ryan to hack into the LAPD mainframe and find out why the power and security alarms have been disabled. Give me a rundown of the building so I can get me and Evan to the closest exit.” Jackson said.

Isabella ran to Ryan’s office and saw him looking over case files. Ryan looked up when he saw her in his office doorway and asked “Hey you needed something?”

“Jackson needs you to hack into the LAPD mainframe cause somethings going on down there. The power and security systems have been disabled and he needs an escape route.” Isabella said.

“Give me two seconds and tell Jackson to be very cautious, someone else is hacking in to the mainframe as well. They installed a massive virus so they’re in control of everything. Call Stiles while you’re at it; things are about to go down” Ryan said.

 

(Daniel’s Residence)

“When we catch this guy what is the plan?” Lucas asked Stiles as they went downstairs.

“Lock him up in the vault at the office and then interrogate him. We need to find out why his master wanted the Evan’s killed” Stiles stated.

"Do you think the vault can hold him because he seems unnatural for the supernatural if you know what I mean?" Lucas says to his cousin while wiggling his eyebrows.

Stiles grins at Lucas "You don't even know what you mean".

As they headed back to the crime scene Detective Figueroa waved them over to woman examining the victims. “Stilinski, I would like for you to meet Kelly Blackthorn she’s from the coroner’s office.”

Stiles turned to the woman as she was taking off the plastic gloves. She slowly turned towards them and stood up to face them “Hello you must be that Private Investigator that the Detective complains about. It’s nice to finally put a face to the name.” Kelly said.

Stiles phone began ringing before he could ask and he walked out of the room.

Lucas apologized for Stiles and asked “So what can you tell us from an experts point of view about the way they died?”

Kelly turned towards the bodies and said “The weird thing is they didn’t die from the claw marks, although that sped up the blood loss. It looks like they bones were crushed on the inside and there also bite mark on the neck.”

Detective Figueroa was confused at the coroners explanation. What could possibly cause all this death and destruction.

Stiles returned to the room and turned to Lucas and whispered “Ryan just called me and apparently our friends master is after our client. They hacked in to the Precinct mainframe and took over everything. Jackson needs out help to escape.”

Lucas turned towards Detective Figueroa and Coroner Blackthorn and said “I’m sorry but me and my partner are gonna have to cut this short. Detective will see you around and Miss. Blackthorn I might stop by your office for a follow up if my partner doesn’t.”

Stiles walked out of the house and Lucas followed him. When they reached the alleyway Lucas looked at Stiles and told him what the coroner told him and the detective.

“I already knew that but this was kind of sloppy for the vampire if you really think about it.” Stiles said.

Stiles ran his hand through his hair and continued “Why leave the bones broken? What was the purpose for that?”

“We are gonna stop at my apartment to get something. I have a feeling it’s about to get ugly.” Stiles said grasping Lucas’s hand and they both disappeared from the scene.

What they didn’t see was the Vampire form earlier watching them with a smug grin.

 

(Police Precinct)

Jackson and Evan walked down the hallway past people running. When they reached the end of the hallway Jackson pulled out his phone. On the phone screen he saw a message from Ryan

_Stiles and Lucas are on the way to get you out of there. I’ve also given you a floor plan of the building. Follow it exactly as the instruction has been encoded. From here on out its radio silence – Ryan_

Jackson felt an ominous feeling when he looked up from his phone and Evan stared where Jackson was facing. Sebastian was waiting at the entrance to the stairwell towards them. Evan recognized the man as the guy who killed his parents.

"Well it seems the pound let some strays loose" Sebastian said grinning.

Jackson and Evan both shifted into their beta forms and Sebastian eyes glowed green as his fangs protruded out and both sided rushed towards each other.

 

(Stile’s Apartment)

Lucas was disoriented when he and Stiles appeared in Stiles living room. He hadn’t fully recovered from the fight with the vampire. Hopefully whatever Stiles came here for could help them.

Stiles walked to the bookshelf covering his living room wall. He skimmed a section of books until he landed on a book titled “ _A Sparks Road To Life_ ”. He pulled the book and the bookcase split in halves to show a room with weapons lined up.

Stiles walked further into the room and headed for a weapon hung on the wall. Lucas watched as Stiles picked up a scythe that was hung up on the wall.

It had a latin inscription wrapped around the hilt. The words made up _“Semper Latet In Tenebris Ad Lucem”_. Stiles also grabbed a black satin bag and tilted his head towards Lucas “You’re going to need you strength” he states.

Stiles picks up a four glass vials with green liquid in them as he leaves his lair. When Stiles reenters his living room the bookcase closes behind him. “Drink this it will heal you instantly and then we can get out of here” Stiles says handing Lucas one of the vials.

As Lucas drank the liquid Stiles was putting the rest of the vial in his pocket along with the satin bag.

“Jackson needs us so let’s get to the precinct” Lucas says. Stiles nods and then grabs Lucas’s hand.

 

(Police Precinct)

Jackson and Evan were panting as the vampire clapped his hands at them. “I’m impressed the other werewolf didn’t last as long as you two” Sebastian stated nonchalantly.

Both wolves growled at the statement and jumped towards him. Sebastian smirked and caught them both by their necks. He was about to finish them when he felt magic behind him.

“Don’t worry Stiles I’ll be right with you soon” Sebastian stated smugly.

Stiles waved his hand and the two wolves in Sebastian’s hands were transported to his side.

“I thought vampires were quick with the kill and then they turn into a bat and disappear into the night” Stiles jokingly asked.

“I can’t wait for the day my master allows me to kill you” Sebastian said.

“Once again who is this so called master you keep mentioning?” Stiles curiously asked.

 

*The inscription on the scythe: “Semper Latet In Tenebris Ad Lucem” is latin for “Darkness Always Hides In The Light”

Please Follow, Favorite, Review, & Give Your Honest Opinion

Chaz746


	4. The Truth Is Revealed

THE COPYRIGHTS OF THIS SHOW BELONG TO JEFF DAVIS, MTV, & VIACOM. THE ELEMENTS OF CERTAIN SCENES BELONG TO CHARMED & WARNER BROS. ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT AND THE ORIGINAL CHARCTERS.

 

_Recap:_

_(Police Precinct)_

_Jackson and Evan were panting as the vampire clapped his hands at them. "I'm impressed the other werewolf didn't last as long as you two" Sebastian stated nonchalantly._

_Both wolves growled at the statement and jumped towards him. Sebastian smirked and caught them both by their necks. He was about to finish them when he felt magic behind him._

_"Don't worry Stiles I'll be right with you soon" Sebastian stated smugly._

_Stiles waved his hand and the two wolves in Sebastian's hands were transported to his side._

_"I thought vampires were quick with the kill and then they turn into a bat and disappear into the night" Stiles jokingly asked._

_"I can't wait for the day my master allows me to kill you" Sebastian said._

_"Once again who is this so called master you keep mentioning?" Stiles curiously asked._

 

Stilinski Investigations Chapter 3: The Truth Is Revealed

 

(Police Precinct)

 

“My master is a man who has seen civilizations come and go. He has met Death directly in the face and lived to tell his tale.” Sebastian said.

“That’s a nice tale but who is the bastard” Jackson exclaimed grumpily.

Sebastian continued “My master is the leader of an organization called the Black Alliance. A ruthless group of rogue monsters and assassins bent on the enslavement of others. You should take heed in what I have said here”.

“That’s nice and all but I’ve dealt with ego maniacs before and they tend to die around me. So give me one reason not to slice your head clean off your body” Stiles stated calmly making the scythe slowly appear in his hand.

Sebastian laughed and began to walk toward Stiles and the wolves “You make these games so much more interesting wouldn’t you say”.

“I think you should stay exactly where you are, don’t you” Stiles said coyly.

Stiles pulled out the satin bag from his pocket and opened it. He waved his hand and iridescent sand flew out and surrounded Sebastian in a circle.

“Mountain ash how predictable” Sebastian said as he walked over the line of sand.

Lucas and Evan looked at Sebastian with fear as he walked closer towards them. Jackson on the other hand was watching Stiles face. He was getting angrier the closer Sebastian came. Stiles knew exactly why Sebastian was stronger then your average vampire. Something he hasn't seen since the dread doctors and Theo Raekan.

"Your a Chimera aren't you? Stiles asked while the others looked confused at the statement.

Sebastian began to laugh at the expression of confusion from the wolves in front of him. "I am the perfect creation. I do my masters bidding, no questions asked"

Lucas watches as the light fixtures above them began to flicker and electricity wrapped around Stiles arms leading to the scythe. Stiles slashed the scythe in the direction of Sebastian and a continous arc lighting shot towards him blasting him through several walls. "I hate Chimeras with a passion" Stiles said heading to the hole in the wall. Sebastian was still sparking with lightning when he reached him.

Sebastian tried to get up but felt something sharp by his neck. He slowly turned his head to see Stiles place the scythe at his neck. "Make any sudden movements and I will slice your head clean off your neck".

"My Master is right about you. The aura you cast is quite remarkable for someone of your caliber."

"So was that your sale pitch to recruit me or is there something else?"

"No you misunderstood me, we don't want you alive. You shake the very foundations of my masters plan. I regret that I have to do this" Sebastian shoved Stiles away from him making the scythe slip from his grip. Sebastian stood up and saw Stiles scythe on the ground. He grabbed the scythe off the floor and immediately his hand began to glow a bright orange. Sebastian began to scream feeling his hand explode.

Lucas and the others ran into the room and saw Stiles slowly getting up and Sebastian rolling around on the floor with burn marks running up his left arm where his hand was missing. "What happened to him Stiles?" Jackson asked while looking at Evan who was trying not to throw up.

"The asshole caught me off guard and then he attempted to pick up my scythe. Then he got his hand blown up. its apart of the antitheft spells I placed on it." Stiles turns to the vampire on the floor and bends down to his face "So now that you've blown up your left hand are you gonna speak?"

Sebastian glared at the Warlock with glowing eyes and spat at Stiles face. Stiles laughed at the vampire making the others in the room look at him like he was insane. Stiles placed his hand on the exposed stump and began to electrocute the vampire. The vampire began to convulse until he passed out from the pain.

Stiles stopped and wiped his face with his sleeve and turned towards the werewolves. "We need to get out of here and regroup back at the office. I'm gonna tell Ryan to find out where that virus originated from and delete the footage of what happened here. You three get out of here now and I will cast a spell to fix the damage.

"What about him?" Evan asked while nodding his head towards the unconscious Sebastian.

Stiles smiled "He will be leaving with me so get going." All three wolves walked out of the room and Stiles began to chant:

 

_"Let the object of objection become but a dream,_

_as I cause the seen to be unseen"_

 

Stiles watched as the destruction from earlier was erased like nothing ever happened and he picked up Sebastian and vanished.

 

(Time Skip – Stilinski Investigations)

 

Stiles and the team were assembled in the meeting room discussing their prisoner down in the vault.

“So how are we going to attempt to get the information we need? He’s so smug I want to break his face in”. Jackson said with Luke nodding his head in agreement.

Ryan looked at the two wolves while Felicia was tending to Evans needs. The boy had no one to turn to. Isabella was searching through the family grimoire for anything on Black Alliance.

“So apparently no one in our family has ever come across this Black Alliance” Isabella stated looking up from the page she was turned to.

“Or maybe no one in our family ever lived to tell the tale” Stiles rebuffed.

Everyone looked spook at Stiles statement, The Crawford family has been around for 400 years. If no one in their family has ever gone up against them then what chance do they have?

Felicia finished checking on Evan and faced Stiles “What I don’t understand is how do the Evans relate to this Black Alliance? How were they involved this organization?” Felicia asked.

“I don’t know Felicia but I’m going to find out” Stiles turns to Isabella and continues “Come with me to the vault and cast the truth spell”. Stiles walks out of the conference room with Isabella following right behind him.

“While they are dealing with him we should come up with a backup plan before his master sends someone else to finish the job.” Ryan turns to Lucas “Do you think your dad can take Evan as a member of the pack.

“Me and Bella will bring him by the house tonight” Lucas stated.

“Good, I will try to find out where the virus at the police station originated from. While I am doing that the rest of you should go rest until Stiles gets the answers we need.” Ryan states.

“I don’t mean to interrupt you guys but do you really think that guy can get the answers. I know he seems powerful but that vampire seems just as powerful as him if not more” Evan asked.

Jackson and Lucas grinned “Kid you have no idea what Stiles can do when he wants something”.

 

(Vault – Stilinski Investigations)

 

Stiles and Isabella got out of the elevator and headed to the room in the center. When they opened the door Sebastian looked up and glared at Stiles and saw a pretty girl follow him into the prison.

“I was wondering when you were coming” Sebastian leers at Isabella and continues “Ooh you bought me a snack doesn’t she look scrumptious”.

Isabella waved her hands and Sebastian was immobilized. “I like him like that don’t you” she said smugly.

Stiles shook his head “Say the spell and go back to helping the others cause I have a feeling things are about to get nasty and I don’t need you to get nightmares” Stiles said.

“Whatever you say; all I know is I better get a raise because I saw this purse on Rodeo Drive that has my name on it” Isabella said. She began to chant the truth spell:

 

_For those who want the truth revealed,_

_Opened hearts and secrets unsealed,_

_From now until it's now again,_

_After which the memory ends._

_Those who now are in this space,_

_Will hear the truth from other's face._

 

When she finished the spell Stiles nodded to her and she left the vault. When Stiles heard the elevator door close he looked at Sebastian who was free from Isabella’s magic. Sebastian growled at Stiles “That was a nice parlor trick your bitch of a cousin did. She got anymore or is she a one trick pony” Sebastian antagonized.

“This is going to be fun” Stiles said as he pressed a button that lockdown the entire vault basement.

 

(Main Office – Stilinski Investigations)

 

When Isabella returned upstairs she saw Jackson at his desk drinking coffee. She approached him “Stiles locked up the Vault so he’s going to be down there for a while. So where is everyone?”

Ryan is in his office trying to find out the source of that virus from the police station, Felicia is consoling that Evan kid in the conference room, and your brother is on the phone with your dad.’’ Jackson answers.

Isabella nods her head and goes back to her desk finishing her work.

 

(Outside of Stilinski Investigations)

 

Lucas exited the office building and walked to his car. When he got in the car he dialed his parents’ home phone. When the Alpha of the Kane-pack picked up he told him all the things that had occurred today.

“Well from what you’ve told me the boy has no family left. So if he stays with us he has to submit for me to accept him into my pack. Otherwise Lucas he cannot stay here so speak to him first and if he agrees then you can bring him” Jacob stated before hanging up.

Lucas ran back inside of the office and headed to the conference room and saw Evan just staring at wall. The scent of sorrow coming off the lonely wolf, Lucas didn’t know how to approach him. He didn’t know how to relate to the kid.

When he entered the room Evan looked up at him “Is everything ok?” Evan asked shyly.

“My dad said you can stay with him and my mom if you join the pack. So basically that means you have to submit to him as your alpha seeing as you are now an omega.” Lucas said calmly.

“I don’t have many other options at my disposal so I will do it. Is there anything I should expect from your parents?” Evan said.

“Well growing up as a member of the Kane Pack and the Crawford Family things were expected of me and my sister. You won’t have the same obligations as me so you should be fine. Just be respectful and mindful of the things you say. I won’t pretend to know what you are going through but if you ever need to talk to someone we are here for you” Lucas told Evan.

Evan smiled at the hope in the words Lucas told him. Maybe there was hope after all.

 

(Vault – Stilinski Investigations)

 

Stiles was pacing around the cell holding Sebastian thinking about the Black Alliance. What is there main objective?

“What were you looking for in Daniel’s home Sebastian?” Stiles asked.

Sebastian arrogantly looked at Stiles “I was looking for something they stole from one of our warehouses”.

“What was it you were exactly you were looking for?”

“Access codes to a shipment that is coming into San Pedro Harbor tomorrow night. The package is something my master needs for the inner circle.”

Now were getting somewhere Stiles thought. “What is the inner circle? Also who is in the inner circle?” Stiles asked.

Sebastian slowly gulped in fear “The Inner Circle is the leaders of the Black Alliance. No one has ever seen them face to face. Except for one and no hasn’t seen him in years. Gerard Argent was once a high ranking member but when he went insane The Inner Circle banished him.”

Sebastian grinned at his next statement “Word is Gerard’s last victim was a smart mouth kid who didn’t know how to stay away from things that which he don’t understand.”

Stiles laughed and touch the barrier causing Sebastian to wither on the floor in pain.

“If you are wondering why you’re on the floor screaming in pain. It’s because this barrier has been imbued with fairy blood, silver nitrate, wolfsbane, and mountain ash. Making you weaker the more I press on it. Just because you’re a chimera doesn’t mean I don’t have ways to keep you contained”.

“I touched a nerve didn’t I. The council has eyes and ears everywhere” Sebastian said struggling to stand.

“Let me make something clear to you. Gerard Argent is a monster, not someone to be worshipped. So where were we, oh yeah about the inner circle.” Stiles asked

“They also know of your exploits in New Orleans with the hybrid vampire werewolf” Sebastian said smugly.

“Do they now. Do they also know he is coming to see me and find out that he probably knows about you guys to?”

Sebastian smug grin was wiped off of his face at Stiles statement. If the original family got involved things would get ugly. He was already going to die for speaking so why not make a deal to save himself.

“What if I helped you get into the docks to the shipment?” Sebastian asked.

“Not happening now if you will excuse me I have to make a phone call so try not to go anywhere.” Stiles said sarcastically.

“You’re making a mistake the inner circle will find me and when they do you will all perish” Sebastian yelled as Stiles walked to the elevator.

Stiles ignored the rambling of the vampire as he entered the elevator.

 

(Main Office – Stilinski Investigations)

 

Isabella had just finished filing the last of the case portfolios when Stiles walked up to her desk. “Make everyone meet me in the conference room cause things just got bad. I’m going to make a call first.” Stiles said as he walked into his office closing the door behind him.

Stiles grabbed his cell phone off his desk and dialed a number he thought he would never call. As the dial tone was going he hoped the person on the other end of the phone was in a good mood.

"This better be phone sex love or we are gonna have a serious talk" Klaus said sultrily.

“Well I need you expertise in this situation and you’re the one I know who can get the job done Klaus. How long is it gonna take for you to get here?” Stiles replied.

Klaus sighed over the phone "You know you are killing the mood Stiles. Give me an hour since my plane just landed and I'll be at your office soon." The original vampire hung up the phone.

Hearing Klaus' voice brought back the memory of when they first met and Stiles would never forget that.

 

_(FLASHBACK – New Orleans 5 years ago)_

_Stiles was sitting at a bar drinking his sorrows away. This road trip was a way for Stiles to get away from the memories of the pain he felt. Looking at the bottom of his scotch glass helped numb him. It didn’t hurt that there was a man near the entrance of the bar staring at him possessively._

_When the man joined Stiles at the bar he ordered a drink and then towards Stiles._

_“What’s a young man like your self doing in a bar like this love” said the man said lustfully._

_Stiles blushed at the endearing tone of the man and slowly faced him and said “I’m trying to find a place to be myself. A place where I can trust people won’t turn their backs on me. Stiles finished his drink and continued “So what can I do for….. I’m sorry I didn’t get your name.” Stiles said._

_“Klaus love. My name is Klaus Mikaelson and you young one are my new toy don’t you think” Klaus said with eyes dilating rapidly._

_Stiles eyes widened at the name, The Mikaelsons are the original family. He had read about them in the Argent Bestiary. He didn’t think they were real but then again neither did he believe werewolves were. Look where that got him, stuck in a bar with one of the most dangerous monsters to walk the earth. Stiles luck keeps getting better and better._

_“If you’re trying to use your mind trick on me I am afraid to tell you that’s not gonna work on me. You are welcome to try to get me to leave with you the normal way of asking.” Stiles said smartly with a saucy grin at Klaus._

_Klaus was getting turned on by the game this boy was playing. “Other people usually die when they test my patience but you” Klaus paused looking at Stiles lustfully and continued “You are an extraordinary being waiting to be claimed. So here is what I’m going to offer you love. “A place to find yourself but in exchange I want you to swear your undying allegiance to me.” Klaus offered._

_Stiles looked around the bar and noticed everyone slowly getting up and surrounding him and Klaus. He looked at his options, on one hand he could join Klaus and not die. Or he could kill everyone in the bar and show Klaus he’s not one to be threatened. Option two sounds like more fun._

_Stiles put the glass down on the bar and slowly rose to his feet. “Klaus I am afraid I'm gonna have to say no. I have an offer for you though, are you willing to hear me out or am I gonna kill everyone in hear”. Stiles threatened._

_Klaus tilted his head towards the men and they all ran at Stiles. Stiles smirked and clapped his hands together making an electromagnetic shockwave that ricocheted throughout the bar. The ones closer to Stiles were vaporized on contact with the shockwave while others were sent crashing in several directions away from Stiles._

_Stiles surveyed the damage of the bar and saw no one moving. When he turned around and noticed Klaus was still standing he was surprised. Klaus was healing like nothing happened to him._

_“That was an impressive show of power and I know you can do better than that” Klaus said smugly._

_Stiles laughed and went around the bar and picked a broken bottle of vodka, found two broken shot glasses and poured them. He slid one across the bar towards Klaus and said “So about that undying allegiance thing” Klaus grinned and they both clang their glasses together and drink._

_“You know my house is close by” Klaus says to Stiles._

_He continues “We could discuss this partnership over a candle lit dinner and whatever else should happen”._

_Stiles smiles genuinely at Klaus “I would like that but let’s get something straight I'm not that easy” Stiles says walking out if the bar confidently with Klaus grinning as he follows the enticing boy._

_(End Flashback)_

 

(Conference Room – Stilinski Investigations)

 

Stiles briskly entered the room and saw the rest of the team was assembled in their seats. “Good you’re all here, so I found out what Sebastian knows. Apparently this Black Alliance group has a shipment coming into the harbor tomorrow night and we need to get it before they do” Stiles turned to Ryan and continued “Do you think you could get us passes to get into that restricted section?” he asked.

“I’ll see what I can do, but what is the shipment? Who is going with you?” Ryan asks.

“Jackson, Lucas, and Felicia are going with me and a fifth is going to meet us” Stiles says.

“Who is this fifth you’re not naming? Is he a friend or foe Stiles? All I know is we might need to plan it better if we know who he is, and what he can do” Lucas states.

“Klaus Mikaelson” Stiles says.

Ryan and Felicia looked at Stiles with fear while the wolves in the room growled. Evan was confused.

“Who is Klaus Mikaelson and why are they all looking at you like that?” Evan asked.

“Klaus Mikaelson is a very good friend of mine. He was there for me when I was in a dark place in my life. A lot of people fear the name Mikaelson because they are the Original family of Vampires. Klaus is the most volatile of the family due to his nature. He is a hybrid vampire werewolf. He has all their strengths and none of their weaknesses. Me and Klaus use to work together prior to me living in LA.” Stiles said to Evan.

Jackson glared at Stiles and said “Tell him the worst part of your time with Klaus. Stop sugar coating things”.

Stiles shrugged his shoulders “Klaus made me do such dark things to get what he wanted. In the beginning I was against half of the things we did. After a while I became numb to the things I did. A while back I was possessed by a dark fox spirit known as the Nogitsune. Even after it was removed a lot of its personality stuck to me. Klaus used that to his advantage.” Stiles said.

“So he used you to get the job done” Evan asked scared to provoke the man.

“No Klaus and I were in love at one point. We used each other to overcome our fears. Now were both in better place in our life. He’s my other half and I wouldn’t have I any other way” Stiles said.

Felicia could feel the emotions taking over Stiles as he talked about Klaus. The love Stiles felt for Klaus was unlike anything she ever felt. Hopefully the love Stiles had for Klaus was reciprocated from Klaus otherwise they both would bring out the worst in each other.

“So Klaus is the fifth. What else do we need to do? Ryan asked changing the subject.

We are going to need the layout of the dock where the shipment is to be transported. Felicia is gonna manipulate the men to feel intense pain that makes them incoherent while the rest of us get the shipment. We can iron out the details when we get the schematics.” Stiles explains.

The rest of them agree with the plan and begin to leave. Ryan heads to his office while Jackson and Isabella head to their desks. Felicia looks at Stiles “I know you and Klaus have history so if you ever need to talk to someone I’m here”. After that she leaves and head to Ryan’s office leaving Stiles alone with Lucas and Evan.

“Why don’t we drop the kid off at my parents and then head to the coroner’s office before Klaus arrives” Lucas says to Stiles.

Stiles nods and follows them out of the office not saying anything else as they leave.

 

* KLAUS WILL BE MAKING HIS APPEARENCE ON THE NEXT CHAPTER. I WILL DWELVE MORE INTO KLAUS & STILES RELATIONSHIP AS THE STORY PROGRESSESS.

* SOMEONE FROM BEACON HILLS WILL ALSO MAKE AN APPEARENCE AT THE END OF THE NEX CHAPTER

PLEASE COMMENT, SUBSCRIBE, KUDO, BOOKMARK

 

CHAZ746


	5. Life Is Never Easy

THE COPYRIGHTS OF THIS SHOW BELONG TO JEFF DAVIS, MTV, & VIACOM. THE ELEMENTS OF CERTAIN SCENES BELONG TO CHARMED & WARNER BROS. ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT AND THE ORIGINAL CHARCTERS.

 

_Recap:_

 

_(Conference Room – Stilinski Investigations)_

_Stiles briskly entered the room and saw the rest of the team was assembled in their seats. “Good you’re all here, so I found out what Sebastian knows. Apparently this Black Alliance group has a shipment coming into the harbor tomorrow night and we need to get it before they do” Stiles turned to Ryan and continued “Do you think you could get us passes to get into that restricted section?” he asked._

_“I’ll see what I can do, but what is the shipment? Who is going with you?” Ryan asks._

_“Jackson, Lucas, and Felicia are going with me and a fifth is going to meet us” Stiles says._

_“Who is this fifth you’re not naming? Is he a friend or foe Stiles? All I know is we might need to plan it better if we know who he is, and what he can do” Lucas states._

_“Klaus Mikaelson” Stiles says._

_Ryan and Felicia looked at Stiles with fear while the wolves in the room growled. Evan was confused._

_“Who is Klaus Mikaelson and why are they all looking at you like that?” Evan asked._

_“Klaus Mikaelson is a very good friend of mine. He was there for me when I was in a dark place in my life. A lot of people fear the name Mikaelson because they are the Original family of Vampires. Klaus is the most volatile of the family due to his nature. He is a hybrid vampire werewolf. He has all their strengths and none of their weaknesses. Me and Klaus use to work together prior to me living in LA.” Stiles said to Evan._

_Jackson glared at Stiles and said “Tell him the worst part of your time with Klaus. Stop sugar coating things”._

_Stiles shrugged his shoulders “Klaus made me do such dark things to get what he wanted. In the beginning I was against half of the things we did. After a while I became numb to the things I did. A while back I was possessed by a dark fox spirit known as the Nogitsune. Even after it was removed a lot of its personality stuck to me. Klaus used that to his advantage.” Stiles said._

_“So he used you to get the job done” Evan asked scared to provoke the man._

_“No Klaus and I were in love at one point. We used each other to overcome our fears. Now were both in better place in our life. He’s my other half and I wouldn’t have I any other way” Stiles said._

_Felicia could feel the emotions taking over Stiles as he talked about Klaus. The love Stiles felt for Klaus was unlike anything she ever felt. Hopefully the love Stiles had for Klaus was reciprocated from Klaus otherwise they both would bring out the worst in each other._

_“So Klaus is the fifth. What else do we need to do? Ryan asked changing the subject._

_We are going to need the layout of the dock where the shipment is to be transported. Felicia is gonna manipulate the men to feel intense pain that makes them incoherent while the rest of us get the shipment. We can iron out the details when we get the schematics.” Stiles explains._

_The rest of them agree with the plan and begin to leave. Ryan heads to his office while Jackson and Isabella head to their desks. Felicia looks at Stiles “I know you and Klaus have history so if you ever need to talk to someone I’m here”. After that she leaves and head to Ryan’s office leaving Stiles alone with Lucas and Evan._

_“Why don’t we drop the kid off at my parents and then head to the coroner’s office before Klaus arrives” Lucas says to Stiles._

_Stiles nods and follows them out of the office not saying anything else as they leave._

 

Stilinski Investigations Chapter 4: Life Is Never Easy

 

(Stilinski Investigations – Ryan’s Office)

Ryan was typing really fast trying to find the source of the virus. The location would bounce every time he would get close to finding it. As Ryan was typing Felicia opened the door to his office and sat down in front of his desk. Ryan glanced at Felicia as she sat down in front of him.

“Did you need something because I’m busy?” Ryan asked.

Felicia could feel the frustration rolling off of Ryan. “I just need your input on something and I hope you don’t get mad at me for asking.”

“What is it?” Ryan said not really paying attention.

“Do you think Stiles and Klaus might rekindle things?” Felicia asks Ryan.

Ryan stopped typing and looked directly and gave her his undivided attention. “What are you talking about? Ryan asked confused.

“When we were talking in the conference room Stiles emotions were all over the place when he was talking about Klaus. I felt love foremost but everything was pain and anger behind that. I’m just worried Klaus will come back in Stiles life and break his heart all over again.” Felicia explained.

“All I can say is have faith that Stiles will make the best decision regarding his life. If anything does happen Stile has us in corner. Don’t worry about it and try to relax” Ryan said.

Felicia nods “Thanks for hearing me out Ryan” Felicia says.

Ryan was about to reply when his computer started beeping very loud. He started typing really fast and forgot Felicia was in front of him. Felicia went around the desk and looked over Ryan’s shoulder. “What’s happening? Why is your computer making all that noise?” Felicia asks.

“I found out the location of where the virus came from. I'm not gonna lie whoever this hacker is he is pretty smart. He was bouncing the signal around until he slipped up. The IP address is located at the some bar on Sunset Boulevard. Probably below the club I guess.” Ryan said.

“I’ll go get Jackson so the three of us can go check it out. Call Stiles to let him know what’s going on so he knows where were headed.” Felicia said rushing to go and get Jackson.

 _“_ Can’t things just be easy for once” Ryan says to himself as he walks out of his office.

 

(Lucas’s Car)

Lucas was driving to his parent’s house with Stiles in the passenger seat and Evan in the back. Evan fell asleep as soon they got on the road. This day has been traumatizing for the young wolf. Between his parents being murdered right in front of him, being attacked verbally by the District Attorney, and fighting Sebastian alongside Jackson. Lucas was surprised the Evan didn’t pass out earlier.

Stiles watching the street lights pass by as they drove closer to his Aunt and Uncle’s house. He didn’t know what the Black Alliance was planning. He should have got more information out of Sebastian. It’s a good thing they have him locked tight in the vault Stiles thought.

“So when is Klaus getting into town Stiles?” Lucas asks Stiles breaking the silence in the car.

Stiles looks slightly at Lucas before turning back to look out the window. “I spoke to him before we left the office so hopefully within the hour. He said he would come to the office" Stiles answers.

“Look I know we all made things awkward for you back at the office. You do know we’re trying to look out for you Stiles. Last time you let Klaus back in to your life he hurt you and I don’t the next time to be like last time.” Lucas states.

“I get it” Stiles says with a sigh. “This is not gonna be like last time because I know what I’m getting into. Klaus is not the first person I fell in love with. He’s just one of the people that hurt me but don’t mean to. Lydia, Derek, and Malia and that's to just name few. The point is you guys should have faith that I won’t let it get that far” Stiles finished.

Lucas turned the car into a driveway and slowed to a stop. “I do have faith. It’s just the last time you weren’t yourself. “We’re cousins…” Lucas pauses and continues “Just know that me, Ryan, Jackson, Isabella, Felicia, or whoever else you wanna speak to. It’s ok to let people in” Lucas states looking at Stiles.

Stiles nods but before he can reply Evan intrudes and says “Are you guys done declaring your love to each other. If not can you shut up I’m trying to sleep” Evan grumbles sleepily.

Stiles and Lucas both turn to the wolf behind them and glare. “Get up anyway we are at my parent’s house.” Lucas says to Evan.

They all got out of the car and headed to the front door. Evan was fidgeting as they were walking. He didn’t know what to expect from this alpha. Hopefully he is as nice as his son Lucas.

Stiles rang the doorbell and turned to Evan “Hopefully Jake will accept you in his pack” Stiles said.

The door was opened by a man in a crisp suit. “Hello Master Lucas and you as well Master Stiles. This must be young Evan, please do come in” The man said.

“Thank you Gabriel” Lucas says entering with Stiles and Evan following.

“Your father and mother are waiting in the den for the three of you” Gabriel states.

Gabriel leads them into the den where they see a man and woman sitting at a table drinking tea. When they enter the room the man noticed their presence as he stood to greet them. He shook hands with them and went straight to business.

“My son says you would like to join my pack” Jacob Kane states to Evan who is intimidated by the alpha.

“I would like to join your pack Alpha Kane” Evan state Bearing his neck to the alpha as a sign of submission.

Jacob Kane’s eyes glowed red at the sign of submission and bit down on the neck making Evan his beta. Evan felt the connection between himself and the alpha and the other betas in the pack.

“Gabriel will show you to your room and I will make Jackson draw up adoption papers. You have a new family now Evan, if you need anything we are here for you” Danielle Kane spoke up for the first time.

Evan turned to the woman “Thank you for allowing me into your home” The young wolf said following Gabriel out of the den.

Danielle approached her son and hugged him with her husband watching them with a small smile. “You should stop by more often. It feels like I haven’t seen you boys in a long time” Danielle said looking at Lucas and Stiles.

“We have been busy lately with this new case that came” Stiles says to his aunt.

Well you still should make time for family Stiles. Have you spoken to your dad lately? He is worried about you and that your running yourself ragged. Danielle said.

“I’ll call him when I’m not as busy” Stiles replies with a roll of his eyes.

"Your father is worried about you Stiles. It wouldn't hurt for you to call him so he knows how you're doing" Jacob states to Stiles.

"I get it already can we just drop it" he said walking out of the den with the others watching him.

 

(Time Skip - Level's Bar - Entrance)

"Remind me again why I'm here again?" Jackson asked Ryan and Felicia curiously as they waited on line to get into the club.

"I told you already, with Stiles and Lucas getting Evan settled at the Kane's we needed someone to back us up. We don't know what we are walking into so it wouldn't hurt to have some muscle with us." Felicia stated.

"Besides did you have plans we didn't know about?" Ryan questioned with Felicia giggling and Jackson grunting.

 Soon the three friends entered the club and saw it was packed. Jackson began heading to the bar with Ryan and Felicia following. Felicia sat down at the bar while Ryan took out his tablet. Jackson looked at the bartender "Hey can I get two beers and one pomegranate martini, thanks".

Jackson turned to Ryan and saw him typing fast on the tablet. "What are you typing Ryan?" Jackson asked.

"I Just hacked into the city mainframe to get the plans for the club. Seems like there is a basement level and I have a feeling that our hacker is there." Ryan said when the bartender handed them their drinks.

Felicity took a sip of her martini and turned towards Jackson "While you keep searching for the hacker I'm going to dance, Jackson come dance with me" Felicity said while pulling the lawyer on to the dance floor.

Ryan shook his head and watched his friends while not noticing a man sitting across the bar watching him.

 

(Kane Family Home)

Stiles was heading towards the front door to get out of the house when he heard his name being called. He turned around and saw Gabriel treading closely towards him.

“Follow me towards the garden I feel you need an unbiased voice to hear you out” Gabriel said walking towards the back entrance.

Stiles sighed and followed the butler to the garden. When they reached outside Stiles saw Tea already setup on the garden patio. Gabriel then began to pour tea into the teacups and then sat down. “So tell me what troubles you so I can best help you unwind from the stress and confusion of your life” Gabriel cautiously asked.

“As you know I used to live in Beacon Hills” Stiles stated to Gabriel.

“Yes I’ve spoken to Alan Deaton a lot about your endeavors and progress over the years. What about it?” Gabriel questions.

“Lately I feel like something bad is gonna happen. I only get this feeling when someone close to me is going to die. I am trying to keep a level head but I’m losing my mind like when I was possessed.” Stiles said with fear in his eyes as he stared at Gabriel.

Gabriel asked the next thing carefully at the young man before him “This feeling when was the last time you felt like this?”

“The night the Darach took my dad and friends parents to be sacrificed, When the Nogistune almost won, and finally when Scott chose to believe Theo over me. It felt like the darkness had truly taken over. ” Stiles tells the butler.

“Stiles for as long as I’ve had the pleasure of knowing you I don’t believe you have ever given up hope. What I mean is you are the heart of those around you. Alan told me of how you saved your friends countless times even when you didn’t want, need, or have to. You know growing up your mother and I was the best of friends. She was exactly like you doubt her abilities when she never had to.” The butler said.

Stiles smiled for the first time in a long time and thought of the last thing he said to his mother’s grave before he left Beacon Hills

 

_(Flashback - 6 years ago)_

_Stiles approached his mother’s grave with bouquet of orchids. He leaned down towards the grave and touched the headstone. The headstone read:_

_Here Lies_

_Claudia Joan Crawford-Stilinski_

_Guardian Angel_

_Loving Wife & Mother_

_1972-2004_

_Tears crept down Stiles face as he remembered the good times he had with his mother. The times she and him would make dinner for his dad, the times she would read him stories about fairy tales, and the time she’s would call him her little spark._

_“Hi Mom I know I haven’t come to see you in a while and I am sorry. A lot of things have happened lately and it is getting too much for me to handle. In the beginning it was a brand new adventure for me. Now I feel dirty from all the blood that has touched my hands. A year ago I was being controlled by a dark fox spirit. It did a lot of damage and I can see all the people it has killed.” Stiles said with tears streaming down his face._

_Stiles wipes his face clean with his sleeves as he continues “I see the people it killed in my dreams, as I’m walking; basically everywhere I turn there someone the Nogitsune killed staring at me. Like they want to kill me but they realize it wasn’t me.”_

_“That’s why I have decided to leave. I need a fresh start away from all the pain that this town causes. Dad thinks I should stay but I want to go and find myself, to learn who Stiles is without Scott and everyone else. I love you mom and please watch over dad for me.” Stiles says walking slowly to his jeep._

_(End Flashback)_

 

“Thanks for listening Gabriel but I have to get back to work.” Stiles said to the butler

“Remember Stiles I’m always here to talk and to help anyone who needs to find balance” Gabriel says as he walks back into the house.

Stiles picks up his phone and dials a number. "Hey Dad how are you?" he asks solemnly.

"Stiles I haven't heard from you in over six months. I know your job is important but I need to hear from you once in a while" The Sheriff tell his son tiredly.

"I'm sorry dad I'm just tired of reliving nightmares over and over again. Hearing your voice sometimes makes the nightmares come and go. Other than my drama what's going on with you?''

Well I don't know how to tell you this but me and Melissa are getting married. I tried to tell you earlier but-" Stiles cuts off his dad and says "Dad I'm happy for you I really am I wish you and Melissa the best."

"Thanks son, and I was wondering if you would be my best man Stiles. I know you said you would never return to beacon hills but I would appreciate it for my wedding."

"I'll think about it but no promises. Look I got to go so I will call you to let you know with the details." Stiles say hanging up. 

Stiles looks into the sky and shakes his head. Six years later and he still can't step one foot into Beacon Hills after all the shit that happened. It would mean the world to his dad but he is not ready to deal with the drama of Beacon Hills and its resident jackass alpha.

"Stiles, Isabella just called me. Apparently Ryan, Felicia, and Jackson are tracking down the supposed hacker at some club on Sunset. What do you want us to do?'' Lucas asks walking up to Stiles.

Stiles turns to his cousin "You go meet up with them while I go to the office and check on something."

Lucas looks at Stiles senses Stiles' mood is not something he needs to be around. "Look whatever inner turmoil your going through right now get over it. We need our leader front and center. Whatever this Black Alliance is after we're going to stop it. So get your shit together or someone's gonna get hurt." Lucas says leaving Stiles alone in the backyard.

Stiles sighs and disappears from the Kane home and appears in his office. When he settles himself in his chair he notices a note stuck on his desk. The note read "Stiles I locked up the vault so our informant is sealed tight see you in the morning - Isabella.

Stiles looks out the window of his office not noticing a smirking man leaning in the doorway. ''If you keep looking like that you'll get wrinkles love". Stiles turns to face the man and smirks "Klaus I see you made it in one piece".

Klaus walks towards Stiles until he stands in front of him. "I believe my lover was supposed to do something before we got down to business". Stiles leans forward and pecks Klaus on the lips only for Klaus to grab him on his waist pulling Stiles into Klaus's chest. Stiles looks into the hybrids eyes and smiles at the grin he receives. Klaus then proceeds to grab lunge forward with his lips capturing Stiles'.

Stiles pulls away for a moment "That keeps getting better every time". Klaus smirks and pulls Stiles back in.

 

(Level's Bar)

The man across the bar watched as Ryan continued to tap his fingers rapidly on his tablet. The man pulled out his phone and sent a text _"Stilinski's men are here"_.

A few moments later his phone vibrated with a response "Proceed with plan and do not let them ruin the operation". He smirked and stood up and headed towards a door on the side of the bar.

On the dance floor Felicia looked at the bar and notice a man staring intently at Ryan. She nudged Jackson and she pointed at him and they noticed him getting up. By the time they got to the bar he was gone. Jackson tapped Ryan on the shoulder "We've been made its time to see what is exactly down there." Jackson tells Ryan.

"Well Lucas is on his way should we wait for him?'' Ryan asks.

"Not enough time since they noticed us." Felicia says heading to the door. She notices the door has an electronic lock on it. Ryan and Jackson follow her and see the lock. "Give me a second and I can unlock it" Ryan says pulling a wire out and connecting it to the door. Soon he begins to type fast and the door opens.

The door opens to a stairwell leading down. All three look at each other and walk down the stairs unknown to what's waiting for them.

 

* PLEASE SUBSCRIBE, GIVE KUDOS, COMMENT

* NEXT UPDATE WILL BE OCT 15

 

Chaz746


	6. Too Little Too Late

THE COPYRIGHTS OF THIS SHOW BELONG TO JEFF DAVIS, MTV, & VIACOM. THE SPELLS AND ABILITIES BELONG TO CHARMED & WARNER BROS. ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. 

 

 _Recap:_  

 _(Level's Bar)_  

 _The man across the bar watched as Ryan continued to tap his fingers rapidly on his tablet. The man pulled out his phone and sent a text_ "Stilinski's men are here"  _._  

  _A few moments later his phone vibrated with a response "Proceed with the plan and do not let them ruin the operation". He smirked and stood up and headed towards a door on the side of the bar._  

 _On the dance floor, Felicia looked at the bar and notice a man staring intently at Ryan. She nudged Jackson and she pointed at him and they noticed him getting up. By the time they got to the bar he was gone. Jackson tapped Ryan on the shoulder "We've been made its time to see what is exactly down there." Jackson tells Ryan._  

 _"Well Lucas is on his way should we wait for him?'' Ryan asks._  

 _"Not enough time since they noticed us," Felicia says heading to the door. She notices the door has an electronic lock on it. Ryan and Jackson follow her and see the lock. "Give me a second and I can unlock it," Ryan says pulling a wire out and connecting it to the door. Soon he begins to type fast and the door opens._  

_The door opens to a stairwell leading down. All three look at each other and walk down the stairs unknown to what's waiting for them._

 

Stilinski Investigations Chapter 5: Too Little Too Late 

 

(Level’s Bar – Basement) 

Ryan descended lower into the basement with Jackson and Felicia behind him. With his tablet in hand, he noticed that the lower they got the signal from the virus got stronger.  

“What do you think we’re going to find down here?” Felicia asked Ryan. 

“To tell you the truth I honestly have no idea. I kind of hope we don’t meet anyone like Sebastian. He took down three werewolves and attempted to kill Stiles so I don’t know. Let’s just hope we make it through the night.” Ryan states with fear in his voice which didn’t go unnoticed by Jackson and Felicia.  

The three finally reached the bottom steps and saw a door in front of them. Behind the door they felt vibrations shaking the walls, it was giving Jackson a migraine the closer they got to the door. 

Felicia looked at the two of them and shook her before she kicked the door of its hinges. When they entered the room they saw server towers lining the room. 

Ryan looked around the room in amazement and said “These are military grade servers and you cannot even get these on the black market”. Ryan continued to look at the servers in awe before turning to Felicia who was looking at him with amusement.  

“You are done having a nerdgasm because we need to find the guy who spotted us so let’s get moving, ” Jackson said and walked further into the room with the two following him. Behind the, they didn’t notice the man from the bar following them 

 

(Stilinski Investigations – Stiles’ Office) 

Stiles was sitting in Klaus’ lap while Klaus was peppering kisses on his neck. “Not that this isn’t fun but Klaus we need to talk,.” Stiles says looking into the hybrid's eyes.  

Klaus sighs and adjusts Stiles on his lap “What do we need to talk about that is so important that I can’t finish what I started” Klaus asked exasperatedly. 

“This case me and my team are working on has me stumped. We have the guy who tried to stop us downstairs in the vault and I’m still confused about the things he told me.  

“What exactly is he interested in that confuses you?” Klaus asks. 

“That’s the thing, all he talked about was this Black Alliance and how I’m messing with their plans of delusio,” Stiles tells Klaus. 

“I’ve heard whispers of this Black Alliance and they are not to be trifled with. That goes without saying, don't do anything stupid Stiles." 

"When have I ever done something stupid," Stiles asks nonchalantly.

Klaus stares at Stiles with an eyebrow raised and waits for Stiles to respond.

"You know what don't even answer that; let's go to the vault so you can meet out esteemed guest," Stiles said getting out of Klaus' lap

Klaus gets up and follows Stiles to the elevator.

 

(Coroner's office)

Lucas walked into the coroner's office and headed straight into the morgue.

When he entered he saw his girlfriend talking to Kelly Blackthorn, the coroner from the crime scene. He was confused as to what she was doing here and was afraid for anyone who crossed her path. They were standing next to the bodies while Kelly was explaining everything.

"Like I told the detectives at the scene of the crime they didn't succumb to the claw marks he even though they bled out profusely. It was the bite marks that killed them. the bones were crushed severely. When I came back here I ran some further analysis on the bodies.

Kelly pointed to the bite marks "I found traces of paralytic venom in the bloodstream. They were paralyzed as they were dying. I also took the liberty of tracing where the venom originated from Eastern Asia. Like China, Mongolia, and North Korea.

At that moment Lucas walked into the room "Did you find any traces of DNA on the bodies?"

Both women turned towards Lucas as he walked further into the room closer to the bodies.

"No, and that is what's baffling. Whatever killed the Daniel's knew what is was doing. If you will excuse me I have other reports to do" Kelly replied walking out of the room leaving the two other occupants

"What are you doing here Olivia? Not that it isn't great to see you." Lucas asked his girlfriend.

Olivia walked up to her boyfriend and kissed him then said "The Boudreaux family is getting involved because this spree of killings is not only happening here in Los Angeles. Our sources and allies tell us this is also happening in Las Vegas, New Orleans, & San Francisco. Nana has been talking to other Hunter families and they are all on high alert.

Lucas knew this situation was getting bad but if other hunting families were getting involved then he needed to tell Stiles.

"What do you know about the Black Alliance?" Lucas asks Olivia.

"I've only heard tales of their conquests but Nana might know more."

"Do you think you could set up a meeting between her and Stilinski Investigations?"

"I don't know do you not remember the last time Nana and Stiles were in the same room?" They both shivered at remembering that moment.

 

_(Flashback Begins)_

_It had been a long day in Stiles opinion and every case since he moved to Los Angeles involved "The Boudreaux Family" in some aspect and it was pissing him off. Stiles really didn't want to deal with them. Stiles did some research into the family and found out some disturbing things. For one the Boudreaux's were once one of the prominent hunting families in all of Louisiana until they were almost wiped out by a dark coven._

_Stiles knew Lucas was thinking with his dick when he came up with the idea to befriend the hunters. Stiles already knew this was gonna go wrong since he tried this once before with Scott and Allison. Lucas had been dating Ilene Boudreaux's Granddaughter Olivia for eight months now and it was affecting the agency. Lucas was driving with Stiles in the passenger seat. In the back was Jackson, Ryan, and their new co-worker Felicia._

_"So remind me again why we have to meet this old bitch," Stiles asked Lucas who glared at his cousin._

_"Look I know you've done some reckless shit but Dad wants to keep the peace and since you don't I'm there to make things go as smoothly as possible."_

_"Ok I will play nice but if she says something I don't like that will be the end of it. I am warning you now and I told Uncle Jake as well, I don't like people dictating how and when I can live my life. so don't say I didn't warn you. Stiles said making the others in the car feel his magic in the air._

_Soon they pulled up in front a house out in the hills. They all exited the car and walked up to the front door. As they approached the door Stiles kept on getting flashbacks of his previous dealings with Hunter clans like the Argents and the Calaveras._

_Lucas rang the doorbell and a few seconds later the is opened by a middle aged woman._

_"Welcome to the Boudreaux estate; please follow me to the parlor room Lady Boudreaux awaits for you". The woman said walking down the hallway._

_They all followed her into the parlor room were several people where sitting on the sofa and lounge chairs. One of the women looked up and stared directly at Stiles with a contempt look. It unnerved him for some reason and that bothered him. He only felt like that around certain people, the kind of people that wanted to kill him._

_"Welcome, Mr. Stilinski and Associates my name is Ilene Boudreaux please sit down so we can dispense the pleasantries"  Ilene stated showing them to their seats._

_"Thank you, Lady Boudreaux, for having the time to sit with us" Lucas stated politely with Stiles rolling his eyes at his cousin._

_Stiles felt the air in the room drop a couple of degrees when Ilene spoke again "So you're the boy who keeps getting in the way of my men," she said looking at Stiles._

_Stiles shifted a bit on the couch with a smug grin "And?"_

_"I've heard of you and your exploits, unlike other hunters I am not afraid to try and kill you. So please give me the pleasure." Ilene warned Stiles._

_"Correct me if I'm wrong but you said you've heard of my exploits," Stiles asked the matriarch who nodded in return. "Then if you want to end up like Cassius Laurent I suggest you skip with the threats and let's get down to business" he added with his tone taking on a dangerous edge._

_Everyone in the room had heard of Cassius Laurent. He was a demonic warlord who likes to collect special objects. It was rumors of his downfall down in New Orleans but nobody knew who had killed him until Stiles confirmed it. Ilene wondered what Stiles did to kill Cassius Laurent. She had her suspicions when she heard he was living in New Orleans with the Original Hybrid. He was dangerous, cunning, intelligent, and worst of all he was unchecked. That was gonna stop now_

_"Your right Mr. Stilinski let us get down to business. First I want to make something clear with you, I find it admirable that you are helping those people but I feel like you should let them fend for themselves. Your only delay the inevitable when their inner monster comes out." she said._

_Jackson, Felicia, and Ryan all looked at Stiles after she said that and you could see all the emotions running through his eyes. All the anger and rage that Stiles was feeling was making Felicia dizzy. Jackson and Lucas watched as Stiles' eyes glowed green before they went back to his normal amber eyes. Lucas decided to change the subject before Stiles started a war._

_"With all due respect lady Boudreaux, we came here with the intent to make a treaty so things can be smooth between us. I know you know that I am dating your granddaughter and I would hope these peace talks would help to build a better relationship with our families" Lucas responded diplomatically._

_"Be that as it may Mr. Kane your relationship with my granddaughter is irrelevant with this matter. All I am saying is that they can fend for themselves. Am I not aloud to have an opinion on these matters?"_

_Stiles had enough of this woman's smart remarks "I'm done being nice, listen to bitch since we've walked into the room you have had nothing nice to say. I came here to make peace with your psychotic ass but I realized I don't have too. I only did this to make sure my clients aren't bothered by your men but its clear to me that you only wanted to see whose is bigger." Stiles gets up and walks to the entrance of the parlor room and turns to face Ilene "Keep getting in my way you are gonna die"._

_All the hunters in the room took out their guns and aimed at Stiles. Jackson and Lucas pushed Ryan and Felicia behind them when they shifted. Ilene gleefully walked up to Stiles' face "Do you really think you scare me, boy? All you have done is set yourself up to fail." She stated while laughing at the turn of events._

_Stiles smirked at the huntress and her attempt to scare him. The joke is on her, as soon they entered the house Stiles used his telepathy to slowly manipulate her hunters, Stiles mentally told them to point their guns at her._

_"You know for a seasoned huntress you are an idiot," Stiles tells the huntress while tilting his head towards behind her._

_Ilene noticed Stiles head shifting and slowly turned around to see her men pointing their guns at her instead._

_"What are you fools doing?"_

_"I can't control my arm its like its got its own mind," One of the men said afraid of his actions._

_Ilene quickly turned to face Stiles "Are you finished?"_

_Stiles releases all of Ilene's men from his control and gives them all migraines, making them fall to the floor in agonizing pain. He then faces Ilene "Every time you feel the need to show your authority remember. Remember I can make your men fall to their knees because of your stupid leadership." Stiles said walking out of the house with the rest of his friends looking at him with fear._

_(Flashback Ends)_

"I'll try to speak to Nana once more. After all, this settles down to pick me up so we can have dinner later" Olivia tells her boyfriend before walking out of the morgue.

Lucas looks at the bodies one last time before leaving as well.

 

(Level's Bar - Basement)

Ryan looked at his tablet and was following the direction of the virus's signal when it suddenly disappeared.

"Guys we have a slight problem," Ryan exclaimed making Jackson and Felicia turn to face him.

"What do you mean there is a problem?" Jackson asked looking at Ryan.

"I mean the signal just disappeared and I have no way of tracking it," Ryan said.

Felicia got in between the two before it got ugly. "Ok let's relax and think of something." She turns to Jackson "Can you get any scents down here besides ours?"

Jackson closed his eyes and began to focus on everything surrounding them when he smelt something familiar. He hadn't smelled this particular scent since he left Beacon Hills and it was bothering him. He opened his eyes and felt the wall closed to him. As he was feeling along the wall he felt a weak spot. Jackson then pulled his fist back and punched the wall. He then punched the wall again finding a hidden door.

When Jackson uncovered the hidden door Ryan noticed on his tablet the virus's signal returned.

"The signal is back online so lets head through that door," Ryan said before Jackson began to growl and his eyes glowing blue.

"Something is not right, I keep getting the scent of my best friend and I am getting worried. So can one of you call Lucas to hurry up." Jackson said.

 

(Stilinski Investigations - The Vault)

Klaus followed Stiles down the corridor until they stopped in front of one the cells. This one, in particular, held a man who was glaring directly at Stiles.

"If you wish to keep your eyes, you'd best stop glaring at him" Klaus threatened Sebastian

Sebastian laughed at the man staring at him intensely then turned to Stiles. "You need a guard dog when you are around me Stiles? I know you could kill me if you really wanted to. So what is holding you back?" Sebastian taunted.

"Stiles smirked and leaned closer to the cell "What is the black alliance planning?" he asked.

"Well since I am going to die anyway. A couple months ago we began to collect samples of people from Beacon Hills. We want to create the perfect experiment and my master wants to specifically torture you and every you love. Don't make no mistake Stiles right now we have taken someone close to your friend Mr. Whittemore, hopefully, they survive." Sebastian rants.

Klaus tired of hearing Sebastian goading Stiles quickly grabs his neck through the bars and begins to slowly choke him. "I warned you once now I tire of these pointless games. Tell us what we want to know and I'll spare your miserable life." Klaus threatens Sebastian.

Stiles pulls Klaus off of Sebastian. "Niklaus, enough!"

Klaus looks over to Stiles and sees his eyes begin to glow green and he calms down. Stiles then slowly walks to the cells facing Sebastian who is staring at Stiles curiously.

"Give me your hand, Sebastian." Stiles orders with glowing eyes.

Sebastian looks at the two of them wearily before he slowly places his hand in Stiles' hand. Stiles immediately begins to gasp-making Klaus watch with worry. A few moments later Stiles let's go of Sebastian's hand glancing towards his lover with a look of fear.

"What did you see, love?" Klaus asks curiously at the look Stiles gave him.

"We have to to the club right now. The others are walking into a trap that was set for me and it is not gonna be pretty. Come on Klaus." Stiles said rushing to the elevator with Klaus close behind.

As they enter the elevator Stiles pulls out his phone and dials a number. He waits with hesitance until he hears a voice on the other end.

"This better be important Stiles I have had a long day." the voice answers.

"Its good to hear from you to Lydia," Stiles said making Klaus glare on the phone.

"What do you want Stiles?" Lydia asked impatiently.

"I'm working on a case and it just got really personal for me. What I am about to ask you is going to freak you out." He explains making the banshee wait with fear.

"Well?" She said impatiently.

"I need for you to go the cemetery and check the graves of Allison and Aiden."

Lydia pulled her phone away from her ear and looked at it before putting it on speaker. "Why do I need to check their graves, Stiles?"

"I will tell you everything as soon as you tell me if someone dug up their graves. This is hitting home for me Lydia and you of all people know when I left I never came back. There are too many deaths and regrets on my conscious. So for the love of god can you check please!!!!!" Stiles exclaimed.

"I will call you when I get to the cemetery."

"Thanks," Stiles said hanging up

Stiles then turns to Klaus who hasn't said a word to him since they entered the elevator. "You Ok?"

"I am fine, what I am worried about is their game plan."

"That's what worries me as well," Stiles said as they exit the elevator back into the office.

 

(Beacon Hills Memorial Cemetery)

Lydia got out of her car and looked at the entrance of the cemetery. She hadn't stepped inside once since they had buried Allison and Aiden. Just being there brought up all the feeling she had buried deep within.

When Lydia approached the entrance her banshee senses went haywire causing her to scream into the night before passing out.

 

*I AM SORRY FOR THE LONG OVERDUE UPDATE. 

*I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE FREQUENTLY 

 

CHAZ746

 

 

 


End file.
